Peter-Maya Friendship
The friendship between Peter Stone and Maya Matlin began in Season 2 of Degrassi: Next Class ''when the two began working together. Friendship History Degrassi: Next Class Season 2 In '#SquadGoals, Peter is shown sitting in class waiting to meet Maya for the Degrassi music co-op and jokingly ask Maya to tell him about Zig Novak as Maya accidentally brings him Zig's resume. Peter tells Maya that he has heard her songs online and that he was impressed by Yes and that is a beautiful long love for someone so young. Peter than tells Maya that he has a rough track on and he wants her to mix it and the gig is hers. Peter calls Maya telling that her mix was the best and that he wants to polish it. In '''#BuyMePizza, Maya takes Peter's offer that both of their bands play together at the alumni gala. In #ThrowbackThursday, Peter is with Maya who had lost her voice and points him to Jonah because they need a replacement for Maya since she can't do the girl parts and was hoping Jonah would know someone who could take over Maya's part. In #ToMyFutureSelf, When Jonah can't make it to their gig Peter takes his place and Peter invites Maya and Grace to come to his party for his 24th birthday. Maya ends up going and Peter introduces her to Spinner Mason and Sav Bhandari. Maya over hears a conversation between Peter and his ex Crissy and leaves after hearing what Peter said about her. In #RiseAndGrind, Maya is in the studio watching Vijay's cover video and Peter walks in on Maya so he can return her heel, as he was about to leave Maya ask him advice about her problem with Vijay Maraj. Peter advises her that she should play nice with Vijay. Peter is in the studio with Maya helping record Vijay singing the song she wrote for Vijay. Peter tells Maya that he he'll try to get her into song writing sessions over the summer and tells her not to forget her when she gets famous. Trivia *Maya shares similarities with Peter's ex-girlfriend, Emma Nelson. **She also shares similarities with Clare Edwards, the younger sister of Peter's other ex-girlfriend, Darcy Edwards. *This friendship shares similarities to Caitlin and Ellie's friendship, where a current Degrassi student is working under a Degrassi alumni. *Like Peter's former enemy, Manny Santos, Maya has also been slut shamed and called out the double standard between guys and girls. The two have also shared a scene where they take a drastic change in their fashion appearance and strut down the hallways as everyone stares at them. Manny's being in [[U Got The Look|'U Got The Look']] (with her blue thong visible) and Maya's being in [[Zombie (1)|'Zombie (1)']] (with her hot pink bra clearly visible through her white sheer shirt). **Plus, they both had revealed teacher-student relationships to a teacher. Although, while Manny revealed Paige's relationship with Matt Oleander out of spite, Maya revealed Tristan's relationship with Mr. Grant out of genuine concern. *Both Peter, and Maya's former bandmate, Imogen Moreno once put drugs in students' lockers while at Degrassi for the same reason: to get a romantic interest to notice them. *Both are musicians. *Both Peter's friend Jane Vaughn and Maya's sister, Katie are attending Stanford University. *Maya's ex-boyfriend, Miles Hollingsworth III shares similarities with Peter. **Both have dated a "Good girl". ***Peter with Emma and Miles with Maya. **Both have been kissed by their gay friend though Miles had dated Tristan. **Both have been in a similar love triangle. **Peter with Sean and Emma and Miles with Zig and Maya. **Both dated a girl that was raped and helped them to cope with it. ***Peter and Darcy and Miles and Zoë. **Both were considered to be a troublemaker. **Both had a negative relationship with their fathers. **Both have a sister. ***Peter with Angel and Miles with Frankie. **Both can play the guitar. **Both can sing. **Both were rivals with a "Bad Boy." ***Peter with Sean and Miles with Zig. **Both were in trouble with the police. ***Peter with illegally racing though he was less punished and Miles being a suspect of Zoë's rape though he was cleared. **Both threw parties at their homes. **Both have been intoxicated. ***Peter with meth and Miles with drinking. **Both caught their dads having an affair. Gallery 7878778y.png 87uiiyuiyyu.png IMG 5552.JPG IMG 5609.JPG IMG 5610.JPG Category:Degrassi: Next Class Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:DNC Season 2